


Memories

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, POV Jordan Parrish, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan has a nightmare about when he was still in the army.</p><p>For Parrish Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Jordan’s eyes fly open and he shoots upright. His lungs feel like they’re full of sand, making it hard to breath. His heart is stuck in his throat and his ears are still ringing from the blast. A drop of sweat trickles down his spine.

_Where is he? Why is it so quiet?_

His eyes dart around the room. It’s dark, but there is light from outside, filtered through curtains, flowing into the room. He can see a wardrobe, a chair. The bed he’s in is big, the sheets soft and smelling like vanilla. His breathing has calmed down a little and he can hear the regular breaths of someone else, now. Jordan looks to his side and sees a lump under the covers, rising and falling evenly, a braid lying across the pillow.

 _Lydia_.

He’s home. Thank god. He’s home.

Jordan rubs hand over his face, trying to wipe away the last of the images from his dream. When he’s sure his legs can carry him, he slides out from under the covers. He knows Lydia wouldn’t mind if he woke her. She’d hold him close, drag her hand through his hair, rub circles on his back until his heartrate and breathing are back to normal. He just needs to be alone for a minute.

He walks quietly to the kitchen, dropping his sweat-soaked t-shirt in the laundry basket. He grabs a glass of water, gulps it down, refills the glass, and sits down at the kitchen counter. The dreams always leave him thirsty, like he’s been walking through the desert all day, the sand soaking up the moisture through his skin and the rest evaporating in the dry, burning air.

Jorden shakes his head, trying again to get rid of the images in his mind. He tries to focus on the room, tries to push out the bad memories with good ones.

The couch has become one of his favourite places in the house, because that’s where they curl up in the evening, watching television or reading, one of the throw pillows Lydia picked out in his back or under Lydia’s head as she rests her head on his lap. The painting Lydia bought him to brighten up the place, is right above it. When he walks past the fridge to refill his glass again, he thinks of Lydia’s favourite yoghurt, and the chocolate mousse they pretend she bought for him, standing next to his milk and beers. He can’t see them, but he knows several pairs of Lydia’s shoes are in the hallway and her shampoo and conditioner have a permanent place in his bathroom. It’s like she’s leaving her marks all over the apartment, settling in. With a smile Jordan thinks of the time they went to buy a new wardrobe together, because one drawer could no longer hold all the things Lydia kept leaving at his place.

Jordan starts when he realizes that Lydia has all but moved in with him. Half the furniture they bought together and he doesn’t think Lydia’s slept at home once in the past two weeks. Maybe it’s time he asked her, officially. The thought makes butterflies flutter excitedly around his stomach.

‘Jordan?’

Caught off guard, he jumps up from the stool, bends his knees slightly, and puts up his hands to defend himself. When his brain catches up with his instincts, he lowers his arms and sags against the counter, smiling apologetically at Lydia, who is standing in the bedroom doorway.

‘I’m sorry,’ he says.

‘A dream?’ Lydia asks, already forgiven him.

Jordan nods. Lydia steps closer, her bare feet patting softly on the tiles. She wraps her arms around his waist and leans against him.

‘You should’ve woken me up.’

‘I needed to be alone for a minute.’ He buries his face in her hair and relaxes into the embrace.

Lydia nods. She understands. Her dreams are filled with darkness, forests, howls and claws, and sometimes there is nothing he can do to chase those images away.

She kisses his cheek, then pulls away, scrunching her nose. ‘You’re still sweaty.’

‘I need to take a shower before I come back to bed.’

‘I’ll change the sheets. Come back when you’re ready.’

Lydia walks back to the bedroom, and is already by the door when he says, ‘I love you.’

Lydia turns. Her smile is soft and sweet, and Jordan feels the butterflies start up again.

‘I love you, too.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
